A Second Life
by Swimming Nut
Summary: When Max was kicked out of the flock, she was left heartbroken and alone. Going to take off from a cliff to start a new life, she has a brain attack. Waking up in the land of Alagasia as the newest dragon Rider. How will she handle two different sides wanting her in the on going war?
1. Never Let It Go

**Summary**

**The Flock thought Max was betraying them and kicked her out she was heartbroken she wondered around and was transported into the world of Alagasia. She finds a dragon egg that no one knew existed. Max gets a new power that lets her know the entire ancient language. **

**Im going to read over the story and make some changes. I will try not to change too much, but I will try to fix some of the grammar. I will try to put up a new chapter soon. Im hoping that this will give me a little more inspiration. **

A Second Life

Max's POV

_Flash-back_

"_Guys why? Do you really want me to leave?" I said getting close to tears. _

"_That's not a question, yes we want you to leave and you betrayed us," said Fang his voice was emotionless, as was his face. _

"_What are you talking about; I have never done anything," I screamed in surprise. _

_They didn't say anything but the did come forward and started to try and beat me. I wasn't going to just sit by and let them beat me so I fought them off and ran._

_-End of Flashback-_

I remembered when they kicked me out, that was one of the worst days I have ever had and if you know me you know just how bad it had to be. I was wondering around the woods heartbroken, when I came to a cliff, decideding that I didn't want to walk around, I jumped off. I just pulled out my wings when an unseen road spike was shoved through my skull. I was soon plummeting though the air. I couldn't get my wings to work and the pain in my skull was too much. My wings were slowly folding in. I knew that there was no way that I could live through this drop. I let myself go as I plummeted toward the oncoming earth.

BOOM! They sound echoed around me. I looked up, it sounded as if I was in a cave. Wait a cave? Last time I checked I was plotting to my death and now I'm in a cave? How in the world was I able in a cave? Did I die?

_No Max you're not dead._

_**Great just another thing that I need to worry about. The voice is back. Unless you are going to help me Voice, can you leave? Also, was that you with the brain attack earlier?**_

_No you got a new power. _

_**Really how did I get a new power I thought that my brain attacks have stopped. Anyway, what is my new power?**_

_You now know the entire ancient language._

_**The ancient what? I thought that the ancient language was English. **_

_No, it not English. The ancient language is what you are going to need in order to survive in this world. _I swear I thought the voice sounded annoyed.

_**Um ok thanks I guess. So what am I supposed to do know?**_

_Just go look in the corner of the cave. _

_**Wait was that a straight answer oh my gosh it's a miracle. **_

_Just do it. _The voice really did sound annoyed now.I didn't know that was even possible.

But I did as it said and when I looked in the corner I saw a rock that was green and swirled. I pick it up. When I touched a pull appeared in my chest. I knew that I need to protect this rock.

**Again thanks for sticking with me. I will try to finish this story today and get a new chapter out. I will try to do the same to You Never Leave Me Alone on Monday. I'm going out of town this weekend so I wont be able to get it up tomorrow. **

**Thanks **

**Swimmingnut**


	2. People Know

**Thanks guys for the reviews and I don't mind if people criticize I get that to. But im glad that you guys like it if you have a request or an idea PM it to me and if I like it I will put it in the story and donate the chapter to you. Any way here is the next Chapter. **

**P.S. Please excuse the grammar I'm lucky I'm not failing ELA. **

**(AN: in my story Jeb is evil.)**

A Second Life

Chapter 2

3rd person of the Flock

"Guys I'm starting to doubt that max betrayed us," Nudge said, she finally broke, needing to voice it, the feeling had been eating at her since they kicked Max out.

"What do you mean, you heard Jeb?" Angel replied. But once Angel started to think about it, the more she thought that Nudge was right. Max had looked completely shocked and devastated when they kicked her out. Also, when Angel looked into her mind she only felt Max's pain of them kicking her out.

"Wait, it was Jeb that told you guys?!" Fang shouted. This was the first time that Fang had shown emotion since the flock kicked Max out.

"Yes, why does it even matter?" Nudge asked. She was in shock from seeing Fang show emotion, that it didn't register to her.

"Because there was a reason that Max didn't trust the guy as far as she could throw him. He betrayed us to many times to count; yes he got us out of the school, but who do you think told them where we lived?" Fang said. He was getting really angry now. How could they think that Jeb was telling the truth over Max the person that raised and cared for them almost their whole lives?

"We thought it was because Max thought he was going to tell her secret." Nudge whispered finally realization hit her that they kicked out the one person who would have died for them.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS TRUSTED JEB!" to everyone's surprise it was Gazzy that was screaming. He had been silent the entire time just listening to them arguing. He like everyone else came to the same conclusion, Max never betrayed them. They had kicked out their leader for a crime that she never committed.

"We have to find her and tell her we are sorry" This time it was Iggy. He finally voiced what everyone else was thinking.

Max's POV

It was dark outside so I decided that I should get some rest, and then tomorrow maybe I could try to find out where I am.

I found a place in the back corner of the cave that was good and curled up to go to sleep. I had the weird-looking rock in my arms pressed against my chest and I fell asleep quickly.

-Five hours later-

I was woke from my nap by a cracking sound coming from the rock. Wait rocks don't crackle. It wasn't a rock at all it was an egg. I quickly put it down; I didn't know what was in it or if it could seriously hurt me.

The egg cracked and out rolled a Lime Green Dragon (My favorite color). I stared at if for a long time before it finally dawned on me that this is a dragon a mystical being that shouldn't exist. I walked forward slowly, not wanting to frighten it and make it attack me, as it did that same. I slowly put my hand out so that it could sniff it. I know that's for dogs, but you never know it could work with dragons too. When it touched my hand, it felt like a bolt of lightning went straight up my arm to my heart and then spread throughout my body. I jumped back not knowing what was happening. I stared at it and then looked at my hand to make sure that it was okay. It was then that I noticed the scar the marred my skin. It almost looked like a spiral.

Looking back I saw that the dragon was walking back towards me. I slowly picked up the dragon, nervous that something would happen when I touched it again. Luckily, nothing happened and I started paying attention to it and watched as it showed me its wings. They were very cute and they were lime green, but they were paper thin. I felt a weird connection with the dragon so I showed it mine. I put the dragon down and then let my wings spread out. It actually looked like they had grown slightly. They now looked to be about 16 feet. They also felt slightly more powerful. I know what you are thinking, how am I not going crazy well im a kid with wings do the math. I picked up the dragon and it quickly fell asleep in my arms. I decided that it had the right ides and fell back to sleep.

Galbatorix's POV

My eyes snapped open as a rush of power crackled through the air. The last time that I had felt a power like this was when Eragon and Murtagh hatched their dragons, but this was even stronger than theirs. This must mean that a new dragon has been hatched, but how? All of my eggs are still in their places! I must have missed an egg during my hunt.

"Murtagh get in here!" I screamed.

He came running. He knew that something was wrong and didn't want to get on my bad side. He skidded into my office and quickly got down and bowed to me. I waved him up and he stood from his bow facing me.

"What do you need, sir" He asked. He made sure that he was being respectful to me today. He had already been punished for his transgression regarding Eragon.

"Did you feel the surge of power? A new dragon rider has been born. I want you to find him and bring him back here but be careful he is very powerful. I haven't felt a surge like that since the riders of old," the surge was more powerful than when Murtagh and Eragon got their dragon, so I know that the new rider is more powerful than they were at first or possibly even now.

"Yes sir I will." He ran out the door to get Thorn and find this new rider before Eragon does. I am sure that he felt it too and has already alerted the Varden. It will be a race to the new rider.

Eragon's POV

I felt a surge of power crackle in the air around me, which must mean that there is a new dragon rider. This could be either really good thing or really really bad thing. With that thought I set off to tell the Varden about the rider.

**This is now edited tell me if I should change anything or add more detail in places **

**Please Help and REVIEW.**

**Swimming Nut**


	3. Let the Game Begin

**Thanks for the comment. That is all that I ask for to continue is one comment. Sorry about the OC last chapter I posted it late last night. Well I will try and post everyday but please excuse the bad grammar and some OC. I'm trying it is just hard. This chapter is about how Starr is explaining everything to max about being a Dragon Rider. While Eragon and Murtagh are looking for her. Her dragon is now full size it grew really fast. **

A Second Life

Chapter 3

Max's POV

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the opening of the cave. As I woke up I remembered what had happened last night and went to go find the dragon.

_Not the dragon, I'm your Dragon._

What was that? I thought that the voice was gone! The last thing that I need is a new voice or to get the old one back.

_Voice? No I'm your Dragon. You are now a Dragon Rider. _

A what Rider? What are you talking about? What is the school doing to me?

_What is this school that you are talking about? Dragon Riders are the most important people in my world. The current leader of this world is a Dragon Rider, though he is very cruel and has all but wiped out all of his kind. There are now only three riders left in this world. Well now there are four with you here. _

The school is an evil organization that experimented on me as a baby. I'm still not sure that this isn't there doing, but how do you know if you are a dragon Rider?

_The sign on you hand that appeared last night is how you know you are a rider. It is also how you access your magic. _

Wait what? Magic? Though that does explain my new scar.

_Yes Magic you will get new powers from becoming a rider. Also some of your old powers will get a boost. _

So because of this swirly thing I get more powers.

_Yes that would be it. Now one of your powers that you get from becoming a rider is knowledge of the entire ancient language. _

Wait I already know that. The voice told me that before it left me here.

_Good, that will help us greatly. We will be able to protect ourselves better from people that will mean us harm and wish to control us. You will have to choose who you want to help in the war, the empire or the varden._

The who and the what.

_The government and the rebels. _

Well I pick neither. I want to just hang out and have fun I'm tired of being in a war. I have been fighting in wars or battles since I was a child I am tired of fighting.

_We can try to do that but you will more than likely be forced to choose a side. _

Well it won't be the first time I have been on the run trying to escape a fate that everyone tells me is my destiny. I don't worry about what people think about me I survive and that was what I live to do, but I said I'm tired of fighting not that I wouldn't.

_Well we better be ready to move fast, we will be hunted down like animals. We will have to learn to live on the run and be able to move quickly. _

Once again not a first. Where are you? We need to get going.

_Behind you._

I looked behind me and there was the same dragon, but 10 times the size that it was when I went to sleep. It looked like it was almost full grown.

_Don't worry I will get even bigger. _

Murtagh's POV

Thorn and I took off soon after getting the orders to find the new dragon rider. I knew that I couldn't fail Galbatorix again. He was lenient last time and I knew he would be as forgiving this time.

I was heading straight toward the area that the flash of energy came from. I saw it before Galbatorix called me. I was already running when I heard his order. I was closing in on the location when in the distance I saw Eragon.

I guess he was sent to get the new rider to join the Varden. I suppose we will just have to fight then, the winner will get to bring the new rider back.

**Murtagh look** Thorn sent to me

I looked over at the cave and was shocked to see a full grown dragon. That was impossible the only dragon that could grow that fast overnight was the legendary rider and this couldn't be him. It was said that he had already come. How could this dragon grow so fast!

The dragon took off out of the cave and started to fly away from Eragon and I quickly. Guess this will be a game of cat and mouse, I can't wait.

**So I thought that the boys should also fight over max as like their girlfriend but I'm not really sure I want your opinion on that. **

**This Chapter has been edited. **

**Swimmingnut**


	4. Not again

**Guys I'm solo sorry but I had big End of the Year test and then a gigantic project and then I had to read Jurassic park in like a week and complete a 200 question study guide. Anyway sorry bout the rant but here is the new chapter. I should be able to update a little sooner but I still I have a gigantic project so let us hope. Well here it is. Oh and by the way her dragon knows all about her world and isn't ignorant to all other things. She is like the smartest dragon and Max is the strongest dragon rider alive. She is stronger than Galbatorix. (Rider- Bold **_Dragon-Italics) _**This is how it is all chapters I'm to lazy to Write max thought and Starr thought all chapters and it gets annoying to read to. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Inheritance Cycle and Maximum Ride. Christopher Paolini and James Patterson do. **

Chapter 4- Not again

Max's POV

After getting up over the shock of her being so huge. I got the feeling of empending doom. You know that feeling that everything is about to hit the fan.

**I think that it is time that we get going**

_Yes I have a sense that we are about to have some unwanted visitors. _

**What do you mean? That some other dragon rider is coming **

_That is exactly what I mean. I have a feeling that people are going to expect your choice on that matter very soon. _

**Well like I said I'm good at not having to choose any side but my own. **

_Those people didn't have any powers. _

**I guess but they did have power they controlled like half of the world they were a very big company. **

_I guess that kind of counter but we better get going if we are going to are going to out run the other riders _

**O k lets go. **

I got on her back and then figured out that we really should get a saddle. I don't want to get hurt with

**Starr is there any way we could get a saddle. **

_Yes, but I don't think we could. Saddles are hard to get they need to be custom made and if we want one we will have to choose a side to go on. _

**I think we will be able to go without one. **

_It is up to you. I'm not the one riding on a scaly back. _

**Well if it hurts too much I can fly beside you. **

_Ok are we going to go? _

**Yes **

We jumped out of the cave just in time to see a red dragon and blue dragon coming at me from different sides.

Murtagh POV

I found the new dragon rider right were the burst of power cam from.

_Murtagh the new rider is a girl_

**What **

_The rider is a girl look_

That was when I saw it she was a girl. She had brownish blond hair with sun streaks in it. She looked to be pretty tall and she was thin.

**Wow I wasn't expecting to see a girl dragon rider. The rider was so powerful that I never thought that she could be a girl. **

_Well I guess that it was about time to catch her. _

**Come on Thorn let's get her. **

Eragon POV

**We need to make sure that we don't scare him. **

_Little one look it's not a him it's a her. _

Sure enough I looked and the new dragon rider was a girl. Then I looked over and there was there was Thorn and Murtagh coming to get the new dragon rider too.

**Saphira we need to get to her before Murtagh does. **

_I know little one especially since she is defense less. _

**I forgot about that lets hurry. **

Max's POV

**Oh great this is going to be fun. **

_Well at least you know that Ancient Language._

Well here we go again time for that chase and once again I'm the one that being chased.

**I'm going to give you some of my power to fly fast and maybe we'll be able to out run them I don't want to have to fight them right now. **

_That is good but we won't be able to run forever we will need to stand up and fight. _

**Do you think I should show them that I'm not defenseless little girl. **

_No I would keep that so in case we do have to fight them we will have a secret weapon. _

**Ok good idea. We should still land. **

Starr and I landed on the desert and I dismounted and watched and waited for the other two riders to come down.

3rd POV

Murtagh and Eragon landed and almost instantly started to fight.

"What are you doing here" Murtagh yelled at Eragon.

"I would guess the same thing you are to get the new dragon rider to join my side." Eragon calmly replied looking rather smug.

"Too late she is already joining my side" Murtagh argued back.

"Wow Starr don't you just love people deciding you own fate because personally I find it very annoying and would rather choose myself. It always reminds me of the School and I will always run or destroy the school." Max said calmly looking at Starr.

Murtagh and Eragon jumped like they forgot Max was even there.

"Well I guess I could go if no one wants me here" Max said and was about to get on Starr and take off when Murtagh jumped up and pinned her to the ground.

"That was not smart" Max said acid was staining every word.

Max's POV 

The guy jumped on me and I wanted to kill him right them and there.

I couldn't use the ancient language so I kick him as hard as I could. He went flying backwards.

The look on their faces was priceless. I started laughing so hard and I could tell that Starr was to well as much as a dragon could laugh.

"You didn't think I was a defenseless little girl did you now?" I asked smirking at them as I got on Starr.

"Well I guess you guys know better than that now." I continued and we flew away.

I looked back in time to see them both get on their dragons and start to follow me.

_Oh great not again_

**Sorry people if it is confusing I changed the last chapter a little bit because I wanted to add some stuff to Starr and Max's talk and Murtagh, Eragon, and Max's first meeting. I hoped you like it and I only got like one reply to last times Question do you think that both Eragon and Murtagh should like Max. I do but I want your opinion on it. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS BAD. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I don't send you emails or anything unless you give an idea and I like it then I may tell you something but other than that I won't bother you. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SWIMMINGNUT**


	5. I'll have to make you

**Hey guys im so sorry that I haven't updated for like ever but thank you for reading and reviewing. SORRY FOR ALL THE FOREGN READERS BUT GOOOOO USA WIN THE WORLD CUP!**

**As for the suggestion on rewriting the story I will try to make corrections and changes I know what you mean and Im sorry u can always PM me and I'll explain some stuff and if anybody wants to review my story they can get a sneak peek and do so. But this will be a short chapter. Im going to Africa for a few weeks so I won't be able to update sorry but enjoy. Ah and some of the characters are OC sorry about that I will try to be better but sometimes it has to be like that in order to fit into the story **

**Chapter 5 **

Max POV

_Starr I want to try to see if you are as fast as I am when I speed boost. _

**Ok go ahead**

I gave Starr my speed and we flew through the sky at a speed so fast everything went blurry. I told her that plan and we made a big arc that went to behind another rider.

The rider Murtagh was looking around in the sky.

"Hey boys missing someone" I asked, sarcasm laced my voice.

"Yes you" Murtagh said as he lunged at me.

I jumped off Starr and kicked him in midair. As I started to fall Starr dropped and went under me so I could land on her back

"Now that wasn't nice if I wanted to come with you I would have so stop bothering Me." when I finished talking my voice could have cut glass, it was so sharp.

"Well, see that thing is we didn't have a choice so why should you have a choice" Murtagh argued.

"Because I don't give into someone just because life isn't fair," I replied shrugging.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to make you give in" And with that he attacked.

**Thanks for reading I'm still updating and I may not finish the rest of the story. **


	6. Going to Find Max

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the favs and alerts requests. I was so happy to find people read my story. This story is a harder one to write for me so any ideas are very helpful. I may not update fast because I have another story that is easier to write. **

**Chapter 6 **

**3****rd**** person POV**

Max was suddenly very happy that she had kept herself in shape for fighting even when the flock didn't want to. Starr was able to drop a few meters in the air and I smashed my knee into his stomach as he lunged over top of me. His dragon flew under Starr and caught him. He was still holding his stomach, when he landed on his dragon.

"Dude really I didn't hit you that hard" I said. I mean it's true that would have just made Fang take a step back. Then he would have started fighting me again, it wouldn't have fased him this much. Hmm I wonder if he is better on the ground than in the air. Might as well find out got nothing better to do. I guess that it's not possible for him to be worse. You don't just lung at people they can know where you are going to attack and easily do a counter attack. I asked Starr if we could land on the ground to see if he could fight.

_Sure little bird (Ha-ha get it) but I will fight his dragon in the air if it comes down to a battle. Remember don't show him that you know all of the ancient language. . _

Ok thanks I just want to see if he cheats and uses a sword and magic or fights with his fist. That will tell you the kind of person he is. Does he rely on someone or something else to do stuff or does he just do it for himself. (Idk where I got that)

_Ok get ready these two don't look like they have any patients. _

I will be.

Starr landed on the ground below the red dragon. I jumped off her and onto the ground. I had my hands on the daggers that I always carry. I had them as a backup since when they kidnapped my mother. If you had been tied up as much as I have you learn to carry stuff. I watched as the rider finally figured out that we had landed and he and his dragon start to come down as well. They landed and Murtagh got off his dragon. His dragon flew back into the air as did Starr. Let the Games Begin.

Fang's POV

I was so mad. I gave up my best friend and to make it all worse I was going to beat her up. That was the worst thing you could ever do to Max. I had promised her that I would always be there for her and I would never leave her and in the one time that it mattered for me to be there for her I wasn't. In the end it wasn't Max that betrayed us, it was us that betrayed Max. I trusted the no good lying trash that is known as Jeb. Granted that it wasn't me that knew it was Jeb that told the little kids that. I can't believe that Nudge and Angel would believe him over Max. She raised them and even saved Angel from the school but no. The second Jeb tells them something bad about her they instantly turn on her.

"Fang we didn't mean to do that it was a misunderstanding." Angel said. She was reading my mind again. She really needed to stop that.

"Yea a misunderstanding that probably cost us our leader," I said. It was true she never took kindly to people beating her up unless we were in training; even then she never really got beat up. She normally won. Now that I think about it she kept training even when we didn't. She had said that it was in case they got attacked she could make sure the younger kids were still safe. She was willing to protect us even when we didn't want to protect ourselves.

"She will forgive us she forgave Jeb and he really was only close to her when she was younger. She will forgive us she has known us longer. "Angel fought back.

"What are you talking about she hated Jeb" I said. It was true Max couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Jeb for more than a minute.

"No she didn't she listened to his advice" She argued back.

"She did that for the sake of the flock we always fought about whether or not to trust him. She was scared that it would cause the flock to split up so she went with the younger kid's idea. She could have easily gone with the people who actually knew the guy but she didn't want it to split us. She told Iggy and me her worries and that's why we stopped fighting. She hated the guy she never trusted him and he was her father (AN they know that max is Jeb's Daughter). She trust only 7 people or talking animals in this world and 6 of them betrayed her and turned their back on her. The only person who didn't was herself. She is never going to trust us." I screamed. Wow that was the longest thing I had ever said in my whole life that tells you how mad I am. I can't believe that I thought she betrayed us. I should have known that there was something that wasn't right.

"She really did love us. And we kicked her out of the Flock and hurt her. She always did stuff for us not for herself. I never told you this but Max always had a plan as a back up in the case that we were caught. She would have given herself in or told us to go and fought them until they got her but given us enough time to get away. She always had that plan it was plan C she always knew that if all else failed use that." Angel said as if she had just remembered it. It was then that it finally dawned on all of them. We had lost Max and there was not much we could do about it. She did everything she could for us and we turn around and hurt her. She had a right to never forgive us. The thing with Max is that she may forgive you but she will never forget that it happened. She always remembers when stuff happens to her. So even if we do get her back she will never trust us the same and she will never think of us the same way again.

Nudge and Angel both started crying. They crawled over to me and cried in my lap. I tried to hug them and make them feel better but Max was always the one that could do that I was never very good at it. Gazzy looked like he was trying to keep from crying but ended up breaking down sitting next to Iggy. Iggy was also sad but controlled it for the younger kids. Iggy and I would let it out later by destroying a tree or something.

The younger kids fell asleep after about an hour of crying. I just sat there.

I woke up everyone and told them to get up and start packing.

"Fang where are we going" Nudge asked. I was surprised something came out of her mouth before I'm hungry. "Oh and can we get some food to im Hungry." There it was.

"We are going to go find Max." I said and got ready to take off.

**There you are. I may take longer to update because this story is harder to write for me than my other but I hoped you liked it and Review. Also do you think that I should bring the flock in. I could make Galbatorix get them and then max have to save them. Or they could fly by when she is on Starr. Not sure what im going to do about them. I would love some ideas but anyway.**

_**REVIEW!**_

Thanks

Swimmingnut


	7. That was Different

**So I** **decided to update this story today. I will try to do my other one today to. I am going for longer chapters so the updates may be later sorry. I start back school next week so ill be even later updating then because of homework. But enjoy the story. **

**AN: Don't own anything. **

**Chapter 7 **

**Max's POV **

I waited till Murtagh lunged at me. He is a very impatient fighter. All he does is go head first into a fight. I dropped down and he went over me again. I mean come this is the second time. He landed behind me. I spun around just in time to see him draw out a sword. Great just what I need.

_You have a sword remember. _

_**I do?**_

_Yes now pay attention your going to get yourself killed. _

I remembered where I put my sword and pulled it out just in time to block his move and counter act. This continued on for a good ten minutes. I was slowly getting bored. It was then that I decided to disarm him. I got his sword out of his hands and flung it over to the side.

I round- house kicked him in the chest and them used the daggers to pin him down. I looked up to watch how Starr was doing with his dragon. They were both inter-locked by their talons. And were biting and trying to rip out flesh from the other one. It was then that they detached and Starr got a good bite out of Murtagh's Dragon.

" Murtagh, what's your dragons name I'm getting tired of calling him Murtagh's Dragon all the time?" I asked looking over at him. He looked back at me like I was crazy which I may have been a little nutty but nothing too much.

"Thorn" was all he said. Hmm, weird name, but then again my name is Maximum Ride. Max focus Starr is fighting another dragon and you are in your own little world.

As I looked up I noticed that Starr was a little smaller than the other dragon, but looked more comfortable of herself. The other dragon was kind of lanky like a kid that just grew too much.

_Yes he is they used a spell in the ancient language to make him grow faster it is effecting his ability to fight. _

**Well I guess that is good for us, but bad for them. Can you get him to the ground and get him to stay on the ground long enough for us to be able to leave. **

_Ok will do. _

With that Starr started to force Thorn to the ground next to Murtagh. Starr forced him into the ground. I molded the earth around his legs, but I didn't use the ancient language out loud. I didn't want him to know that you could control the elements other than fire and water. Earth is harder to manipulate. He was effectively stuck.

"Come on Starr lets go" I said this out loud so that Murtagh and Thorn could hear what I said.

"Ok" Starr thought into what I assumed was all our minds. She landed beside me and I did a back flip onto her. Hey we won why not show off. She then took off with what I could have sworn was a smug look on her face. Can dragons even look smug. I don't know but I'm happy we can have a little break. We found a cave about an hour later. Once we had landed I sealed the front so that no one could sneak up on us.

**Murtagh's Pov**

Dang that girl can fight, but I know for a fact that Galbatorix won't care that she was a better fighter than me he will just see it as a failure for me and for Thorn. Once the girl had left I moved around and the daggers she had used to hold me down cut through my shirt and I was able to get up. I walked over to Thorn and broke the ground bounds that held him. We quickly took off to head back to the castle.

When we got back there I could see that Galbatorix was standing on the roof waiting for us to come back. When we landed I instantly got down on one knee. This was the only way to get any mercy from him.

"Where is the new rider" He asked you could tell he was angry. His voice held a sharp hint to it and I knew I had to give him something.

"She got away with her dragon" I said with my head bowed. I knew not to make eye contact.

"She?" He asked. His voice changed slightly to show his surprise.

"Yes the new rider was a girl as was her dragon." I said. I knew that this info would make him happy.

"Well that changes things. Maybe the two of you and your dragons will be together then we have a better chance of having rider children. That would be very interesting." Oh great he is playing matchmaker not that I or for that matter Thorn would mind. Both the girls are pretty and Thorn doesn't mind younger women.

"I was unable to capture her she is a very skilled fighter. It will be almost impossible for me to get her. Her dragon is much faster than Thorn but it is a natural speed not a speed from a spell." I told him all I could about this rider and it was true it looked like she was made for this life. She was meant for a life spent in the air.

"I understand. I want you to go back to your original goal. Too get Eragon. Together you should be able to get her. You could trap her then bring her in. I want the new rider, but I want her unharmed. You can hurt Eragon, but not too much, we need him to be able to get ready to go. You need to sleep and eat then get Eragon as soon as you can." He walked away. I was in shock um well that was different, I was expecting a huge fit and all this but no all I have to do is get Eragon. AH oh well that is easy. I should be back to getting the other rider by the end of tomorrow.

**Sorry I didn't get this whole story up. It is taking a little longer than planned, but I was able to bring my computer to my lakehouse and work on it. I will try to get a new chapter up. I will tell you which one is actually the new one so you know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I decided to update this story and I may update the other as well. I have some ideas for this one so I may update more but I have a life so im not able to update too often. I have loads of homework during the week so I will probably only update on the weekends again sorry but here you go read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8**

**Eragon's POV**

When the new rider disappeared and Murtagh got out of his bonds, I started to head back to camp. I have to ask them if they knew anything about this rider that could help me get or if she was a big mystery to all of us.

Saphira and I have landed at camp and were about to go into a meeting with Arya and the leaders of the Vardon. I walked into the tent and Saphira sat outside but could still hear them.

"Eragon what do you have to report" Nasuada questioned. You could tell she wanted answers and she wanted them fast.

"I found the rider at the exact time Murtagh did and we got into a fight. She then reminded us she was there. Murtagh attacked her and she used air to get him off of her. She took off into the sky and she is quite latterly the fastest thing in the sky. She knows some if not all the ancient language and her dragon is full grown. I don't know her name." Eragon reported efficiently.

"Did you just say her?" Arya asked, looking dumfounded.

"Yes from what I can tell the rider is a girl as well as the dragon being a girl." Eragon said.

"This is very bad Galbatorix may not want you know that there is another girl dragon. We need to be extra careful." Arya explained her panic to the rest of the group.

_She is right little one the only reason I see for Galbatorix to want us is because I am a girl so I do believe that he may kill us now. That is if he can tame the new rider. She is a scary one. I'm scared of her dragon as well. Saphira added into my head. _

She had a point the rider was very scary and may very well end up being too much.

"The rider was hard for Murtagh to control. Galbatorix may need me to help him bind the rider to him. He will want her she is extremely powerful. Her dragon is also a force to be reconded with." I pointed out.

"Ok well let us think about it. Meeting is over." Nasuada ordered.

I went outside with Saphira and we went to fly and have some fun while everything was a little calm. We took off into the sky and started diving at the camp and stopping at the last minute.

We went up and I saw a form in the clouds I went to check it out but put some defenses up. We got up there and I was surprised to hear…

"Hello little Brother" Murtagh said

"Murtagh, what are you doing here I thought you were chasing the new rider not me anymore?" I asked getting ready for the fight that I knew was about to come.

"Well it turns out that Galbatorix doesn't think I can handle the rider and wants me to get you to help me. So are we going to have to do this the easy or the hard way take you pick either is fine with me." Murtagh said taunting me.

"Im not going to give up if that is what you are asking." I snapped back at him.

"That's what I was hoping for." He lunged at me and we were falling hard and fast toward the ground. He let go of me in time for thorn and Saphira to catch us. I told Saphira to land so that we didn't get hurt from falling out of the sky. Thorn landed and Murtagh dropped off.

"Can we make this short I have places that I need to be and so do you." Murtagh said.

"Yes we can make this short leave im not going with you" I snapped at him.

"Well wrong answer." He said smirking. "Kveykva" with that lighting ripped from his hands and surrounded Saphira and I pinning us to the ground.

"I told you that it was going to be fast." Murtagh bragged his smirk had become very annoying.

"Let me go" I said struggling against the bonds.

"Lettta" That stopped me from moving

"Well this is boring" He walked over to Thorn and got on. "Slytha" with that Saphira and I were asleep that last thing I saw before I was out was Arya and Nasuada running out.

**Arya's POV**

We heard and commotion outside and ran out to check what it was, when we got out we saw a very horrifying thing. Murtagh had Eragon pinned to the ground with lightning and then commanded him to sleep.

Murtagh then saw us he and Thorn launched into the air.

"Audr" Eragon and Saphira flew into the air and followed behind Murtagh as they flew off to Galbatorix's Castle.

**That's it sorry about the shortness it is just that I don't have that much time right now I will try to update more remember if you Review I will give u a sneak peak unless u tell me otherwise. Sorry about the OC they are more modern versions of the characters. They have to be a little OC to fit the plot but sorry. Review!**

**Swimmingnut**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the forever and a day wait there is no excuse just that I was lazy and had school. But thanks to all that reviewed and sorry that I didn't get the sneak peak out until like just a little while ago I didn't forget I was just too lazy and had too much homework. But anyway here is your chapter. Oh and please vote on the poll on my profile **

**Chapter 9**

**Murtagh's POV**

Well that was no fun. All I had to do was put him to sleep and then bring him in the air. I thought he would have fought back more but I guess not. He didn't have the training I have and didn't know all the ancient spells that were forgotten. He will learn them after he is broken by Galbatorix. Though, I do think that there are even some spells that Galbatorix doesn't know.

I was almost at the castle when I had to release the spell because Saphira was still fighting and Eragon started to wake up, but a gave Saphira a little extra dose to get her to stay asleep till we get to the castle. He started to move and thrash around, but the lightning still held him.

"Let me go," Eragon screamed all the while trying to break the hold of the spell.

"I would stop struggling if you break the spell you will die Saphira isn't awake yet so you will fall to you death along with you dragon," I said getting him to stop struggling long enough to get back to the castle.

"Ah Murtagh you have returned and with Eragon, how wonderful" Galbatorix said walking out on the roof. Guards flooded the roof and grabbed Eragon and got him under control with some help by me. "Bring him down to the dungeon and we will start from there," Galbatorix ordered the guards and me.

I walked down to the dungeon with the guards to make sure he didn't escape even though that would have been very unlikely. Thorn and Galbatorix's dragon took care of Saphira and brought her down too. I hooked Eragon up to the magical resistant chains and waited for Galbatorix.

"I will try to do this as painless as possible I don't want to you to completely hate me, but I need your true name. I need to make sure you will help me capture the new rider." Galbatorix explained. He really isn't that bad only when you disobey him or fail him. Also don't try to over through him or you will die.

**Galbatorix POV**

I wanted the new rider. I didn't care who I had to step on to get it. I could make a new generation of dragons and riders. And if im correct she is as powerful as or more so than me. I need to know how she got her power it makes no sense. There should be no way a new rider could have that much power. A Dragon Riders power increases as they age and as they use their powers more, but not this rider. She is extremely powerful and she just connected with her dragon.

I turned my attention back to Eragon, the young rider that was with the Varden. I then put my hand to his forehead. I do this because it helps to break the mental shield easier. I took my time and slowly started to break through his shield. When I got through my mind was filled with memories of his childhood and new experiences. I was surprise he killed my pets, they were last of their species I resent that, but I can't dwell on the past. I finally found out his true name.

"Eragon good news I now know you true name it is…

**Fangs POV**

We were flying over Arizona trying to find Max's mom's house. Im still insanely mad at them for believing Jeb and telling us to kick Max out of the Flock.

"Guys look there it is. I wonder if Max is there. Maybe she will forgive us. I wonder if Ella will go shopping with me. I need new cloths I can't keep wearing the same thing over and over again. I want that shirt I found in that fashion magazine. I wonder if Max's mom will have oomph" Iggy put his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking anymore. No one wanted to listen to the Nudge Channel right now. We were all still mad at her for believing Jeb over our leader.

"Thanks Iggy" Angel said. We started to angle down toward the house we landed running to a stop. I walked over and knocked on the door. Ella opened it and screamed and jumped up and down.

"Hey Fang it is like so good to see you. What's up and where is Max is she not with you." Ella asked looking around trying to find her half sister. Wait, if Ella doesn't know where max is, that means she didn't come here.

"Wait she isn't here" I asked talking for the first time since the younger kids told me that we messed up with max.

**Max's POV**

Starr and I flew for a while till we came across a huge forest. We were able to land and Starr was invisible from the air. I needed some food as did Starr. Thus, I sat out to go hunt. I came across a large herd of deer after looking around . I got into their minds and took away four's energy and killed them. It is so different being able to get into their minds and see how they think. I may actually become a vegetarian. Yea, probably not. I just like my meat too much to give it up. I brought the deer back to the camp site. I gave 3 to Starr and kept one for myself. I pulled out my dagger from before the fall from the cliff and started to skin the deer.

I built a small fire just enough to cook the deer but not cause too much commotion. I was careful to make sure it stayed in control. I cooked then ate the deer and gave the left over's to Starr. I put out the fire and leaned against Starr getting ready for some sleep but not before scanning the forest with my mind to make sure no one was around. With that I fell into a restless sleep.

**There you go sorry for the long delay. I will also be updating my other story soon sorry. I just have school. Thanks you your support and be sure to vote on my poll. I will try to update soon and review plzzz I'll give you a sneak peak. Thanks and **

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I had a day without school yea! So I decided to update. If you like twilight could u check out my crossover of twilight and maximum ride please? But anyway thanks to all of you that reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please please vote on my poll I want your opinion or just review and tell me who max should end up with. **

**Don't own ANYTHING**

**Chapter 10**

Max's POV

I woke up the next morning to the crunching of leaves. I shot into a crouch ready to attack. I let my mind slip out into the open space around me. I felt that it was a deer. That is weird, why would a deer be around Starr they are normally scared of her. Something else must have already scared it.

I let my mind go out farther and find that there is a hunter on its trail. I quickly transferred this info to Starr and let her know that we will be heading out soon and to be ready to take to the skies in case of an emergency. You know for a huge dragon she is pretty quiet. She doesn't make a lot of noise. I started to take down our makeshift hideout so that it looked like no one was there. I had done this so many times it was like a second nature to me. Starr and I walked through the woods so that we didn't take off at the same place that we camped. We found an open clearing and took to the skies.

We flew for a while until I saw a small city in the distance. I needed food and clothing I could always make some but that would require a lot of work. Starr landed and I started to run toward the city at super speed barely touching the ground. I made no foot prints on the ground as I ran because me feet were never there long enough. I got to the edge of the city and saw the wanted poster board. I looked to make sure I wasn't on there I was not yet, but that doesn't mean I won't be for long. I had to make this quick I ran over to a stall and grabbed some cloths before they noticed. I put them on to blend in more than I did in my other cloths.

I grabbed food from a stand before anyone could notice and then started to head back to the woods. I got to the woods just in time to see a large number of Galbatorix's soldiers coming to the wanted board. I looked and sure enough there was my picture on the board.

"I just saw her here a minute ago." One of the people told the soldiers. They started to look through the city and I know that they somehow contacted my new buddies and told them that I was just there. Well isn't that just dandy I now have people on my tail again and I just got here.

_Starr I hope you got your meal because we have to get out of here. I am now wanted and people remember me from the market. _I thought to her.

**I finished. I will meet you in the clearing and then we will be on our way. Perhaps we could find a cave to hid in for a while or until we can out run our fellow riders. I also think that Galbatorix had gotten both riders on his side to get you. He seems to find you rather interesting. **

_ Is that why they haven't been chasing me right now?_

It was true. We haven't had very much action since yesterday and I have been chased enough in my life to know that people just don't stop if they are close to getting you. They stop to regroup and form a plan and that is exactly what I think they are doing. They will be back to attack me when they have a clear plan and more reinforcements. I need to watch out for the both of them and make sure that I don't get caught with both at the same time if they are now on the same side. I got away easier last time because they were fighting and they weren't paying any attention to me.

** That is exactly what I think they are doing. I think he is going to try and get you even if he himself has to come and get you. You are like his new toy that he wants. You have gotten away from him and are as powerful as he is and you just changed. I think he believes you are the legendary dragon rider. **

_ What do you mean?_

**The legendary rider is a prophecy. It is said that a rider that comes from the different realm will bring together all of the species to create harmony once again. The original riders knew something was going to happen because then another rider to have to take over and create peace once again. They just didn't know when they were going to fall. They just knew that they were going to fall. **

_ I guess that makes sense but why would that be me. I don't think I could create peace in this place. It is filled with war and hatred. Even the species that are working together don't really like each other. There is a lot more than meets the eye going on in this place. There are places in here that I don't even want to see what happen to and what happened to the people that lived there. _

Eragon's POV

The pain that came from Galbatorix invading my mind was like I have never felt before. It hurt as he was sifting through my memories. I know what he was looking for he wanted my true name. If he had that I would be like his slave for life. As long as it didn't change, but he could almost guarantee that I was going to try my hardest to change it. I know Saphira was trying to keep him out of my mind but he was to strong and it was no use. He also had physical contact it made it easier to penetrate the mind. I couldn't get away from him because of the chains that were sealed with magic. They were made by some of the original dragon riders and are almost impossible to break. You have to be more powerful than the original rider that made them to break them.

I tried not to scream and I succeed but not without a cost. I almost had to break my teeth I was clenching them so hard. I was also grinding them to a certain degree. He was taking his time I could tell. He body went stiff for a second and I could tell that he was at the part where I killed his pets.

"Eragon good news I know your true name it is…"

**Sorry I don't know what his true name should be please help me! I was going to go with a Native American language if I can't think of anything. But please help and like always Review and get a sneak peak yea! Oh and btw im horrible at fluff so if you want more fluff than help me because I don't like to do it. Oh and please please take the poll I don't say anything to you if you do. **

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Maybe he trusts me or not

**Hey guys I told you that I was going to update this one and I did yeah for me. Sorry about that im a little weird cause I want Christmas to come. Please read my other story im trying to get more reviews but more people like this story than my other one. I will try to update this story again and my other one at least one more time over the Christmas Break. Oh and btw if you are just going to bash my story and don't even want to read it. Then get over yourself and get a life because no matter how much you complain about my story it will not help you feel better about yourself. I don't mind it if you truly want to help me and enjoy my story then give me advice and I will try to fix my story if I agree with you. I use word check and if doesn't catch then I probably won't either Ela is not my strong subject. Oh and I have 50 reviews YEAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yes, I have known to be a little bi-polar. Oh and if your are reading my other story I just updated it. **

**Chapter 11**

**Murtagh's POV**

Galbatorix bent down to Eragon's ear and whispered his true name. I knew that he wasn't going to say it out loud he was scared that I was going to force Eragon to help me over throw him.

I saw Eragon stiffen up. He let out a shocked gasp. I know what he is feeling. It is a scary and powerful thing knowing your true name. It gives you this weird sense of power, but also vulnerability.

"Now Eragon you are going to help Murtagh get the new rider and bring her back to me alive. Then we are going to begin your training to make you a better rider. You are ok, but you are going to need work if either of you want to have a chance of getting close to the new riders potential," Galbatorix said walking away. I followed after him wanting to ask some questions and find out what we needed to do to get the new rider and when he wanted her by. I could tell that it was going to be hard to get her she had a way of escaping. It was like she had a natural ability to know when and how to get out of a bad situation. She could always get away.

I followed him into his office and sat down across from his desk. His office is a big room that was made of stone. His desk is made of wood and he has rows of bookshelves that were covered in scrolls and books.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"How do you want us to take her in and do you have a deadline on when you want us to have her, she will be very hard to get so we will need a little longer than you gave me with Eragon. She is much more powerful than him. "I replied. I was actually not cocky about catching her. I have tried on my own and it may help that we know have Eragon in case we are going to corner her, but I think she has a secret weapon that she is not telling us about.

"There is no deadline. But I don't want you to come back here unless you have her or need help. I want her alive and as unharmed as possible you and Eragon are to work together. You are not to fight and neither of you are to hurt or curse each other. I can't have you hurting each other when I need you out catching the new rider." He said, im kinda shocked that he is that lenient he normally has boundaries galore after I let Eragon go when we fought that one time. He is normally very specific. I guess he is starting to trust me again. "I forgot to tell you there was a sighting of her in one of the small villages out close to the spine. You will be traveling with a few of the guard members after you reach the city" Or not.

Max's POV

Starr and I took off and I was hoping that the people would be distracted and not notice the giant green flying disco ball in the sky.

_I am not a disco ball my scales are very pretty and they sparkle_

**Yes well that is not the best thing when we are trying to make a secret getaway. Your scales are very pretty but they are too reflective and don't let us hide very well in the sunlight. **

_Don't blame me it's not my fault that I was born with scales and not skin. _

**Alright I get it now let's get ready there is no way for us to get away unnoticed so why not have a little fun why we are at it. We are going to get chased either way. **

_And she wonders why she was always the one that got caught._

**I heard that. **

As soon as we were in the air somebody pointed upward. We had already been caught.

**Dive down close the town and blow fire just not on the town. **

_OK why not. They already know we are here why not have a little fun while we are at it. _

**See that is my philosophy. **

Starr dove down and flew over the city. She let a giant string of fire go. Everyone below us was screaming or running around. It was actually very funny it took almost everything I had not to roll off of Starr laughing.

**Max look over to the east**

I looked over and saw Murtagh and the other guy coming straight for me. Aww, there goes my fun. We took off west and started to get farther and farther away from the town. I could barely see it in the distance and I knew that Murtagh had long ago lost sight of it. I had better sense than he did.

**Starr land we need to see if they are working together so we can create a plan to stay away from them or make it there down fall. **

There was a cliff in the distance and I knew that I could make an easy escape with my wings if I needed to Starr could as well.

We landed on the cliff and we waited until the red and blue dragons came into view. They saw us on the cliff and landed across from us on the more stable part of the cliff. I waited until they landed before I started to talk.

"Are you working together now? I thought you hated each other."

"I didn't have much choice I was more or less kidnapped and forced to do Galbatorix's bidding because he had my true name." The blue Dragon rider said.

"What's your name I know dumber's name I just need yours."

"Im Eragon and that is Saphira." He said pointing to his dragon.

"Well great now that that is covered I think that I am going to get going now thanks for the info." Right I started to back away they both attacked

**There you go here is a chapter I don't really like the ending but I wanted your opinion on where you wanted the story to go I have an idea but im not really sure. **

**Please will you pick one when you review or you can give your own. **

Max fights them off and shows her wings when she jumps off the cliff and gets away.

Same as A except she gets caught after she tries to take off.

She loses the battle and gets taken to Galbatorix

**I want your opinion I was thinking that max doesn't have a true name or have the ability to change them but I want your opinion on that too. **

**Also who should she end up being with?**

_**If you review or give your opinion I will give you a sneak peak!**_

Swimmingnut


	12. Brain Attack

**Hey guys, im sorry about not updating I have no excuse except I have a story that is all my own that I write and I have 58 pages of that written and im trying to finish it. Im planning on updating my other story by the end of the week and I didn't know what to do with story so I was trying to get past my writers block. Also I will be editing the first few chapter and I may Change Starr's name I really didn't like it, but at the time I had nothing better. So heads up to anyone who had me on story alert and I will probably do it for my other story as well. I still have bad grammar, but it is a little better and the first few chapters have horrible grammar. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 12**

**Max's POV**

I fell back off the cliff watching them fly over my head. I twirled my body around and made it look like I was diving into a lake. I wiped out my wings and laughed lightly at the feeling. I soared up toward the cliff. I smirked when I saw the guys staring at me. I'll admit I almost fell out of the sky I was laughing so hard. Murtagh's eyes were huge and he was just staring at me and his mouth was just hanging open. Eragon was no better, his jaw was slacked and his eyes were bulging. His head was hung low and he didn't blink.

"I know they're pretty aren't they?" I looked back at my wings and ruffled my primary feathers. Both of the guys shook their heads coming out of their shock.

"What the hell are you?" Eragon asked staring at me.

"None-ya business" I smirked back at him

I took off to the sky calling Starr to come with me, but l couldn't find where she was and I looked around for her. I found her locked in a battle with Saphira and Thorn. I knew that there was no way that I could leave her there knowing that she would be tortured and hurt because of me.

I dove toward Murtagh and Eragon I tucked in my wings in going straight toward them. They both got into crouches waiting for me to land so they could try to take me on. Right before I would have landed I flipped in mid-air and rammed my heels into their chests. They both flew backwards a few feet before they regained their footing and attacked me. They must have learned not to attack from the front after my previous battles with them. They split up and came at me from both sides.

They attacked at the sometime and after that I don't know what happened my body switched into survival mode. I blocked all of their attacks and delivered several of my own before I felt a searing pain go through my side. I dropped and grabbed my side. I lifted my hand expecting to find blood, but came up empty handed. I realized that it was from my mental connection. I quickly looked up trying to find Starr. I spotted her quickly with my bird-kid eyesight. She was starting to fall from the sky.

When I saw her getting ready to hit the ground I forgot all about the fight I screamed the first thing that came to my mind."FLUAGA!"

As soon as I felt the magic start to leave my body Starr stopped falling. I slowed down her fall down and drifted her body to the ground. I went to launch over to her when I was grabbed from behind.

"Tut tut tut, that was impressive, but why in the world would we let you go if we have the chance to capture you." Murtagh was really starting to annoy me. He smashed my face into the dirt and when I tried to get him off me using the ancient language, he blocked it somehow. I started to fight his hold on me when I felt something pierce my neck. I looked to see Thorn have Starr in a neck hold.

"Keep moving and Murtagh will tell Thorn to bite down harder. We just have to bring you in alive we don't have to bring you in completely unharmed. You just have to be fixable." I just turned to Eragon and spit in his face. I must say I have very good aim. Direct hit, dead center of his eyes. I smirked up at him until that pain got worse.

"Alright god, just stop hurting Starr." I gave in I couldn't let them continue to hurt her. It was hurting me too.

**Sorry Starr, but later when they take us to their leader you are going to have to live through some bad pain. I will not give into them and they will try to use you against me. I will stop however if it gets too much for you to handle. Just tell me. **

_That is fine, but the same will go to you as well. I will not give into their dragons and they don't like that. Saphira is better than Thorn. He thinks that I should bow down to him because he is male. Sexist much. _

**Yea, I know what you mean. **

"If you are done talking to you little dragon then it's time to get going. We need to bring you to Galbatorix before he gets made and starts torturing us for making you late." Murtagh said.

"How did you know that you were going to capture me today? I could have gotten away."

"Ahh, but the beauty is that you didn't so we don't need to worry about that." Murtagh was smirking now.

"How do you think you are going to get both me and Starr all the way to Galbatorix's Castle last time I checked it was a long way away you know like the other side of this place."

"How do you know where his castle is?" Eragon seemed to be the only one really paying attention.

"I've seen it a time of two. You know from the sky." I smirked. Murtagh looked outraged that I was so close to him yet he never knew. Really I was just messing with him I didn't know where the castle was just the city I had heard about it when I was stealing food in the Market. The people didn't seem to like him very much, but at this point neither did I. Though, could you really blame me?

"There is no way that you could have seen it. We would have felt you power. It is easy to find even from miles away"

"Ever think you could hide someone's power?" Murtagh just huffed and started to pull me. He pulled me until I was at the edge of the cliff.

"Flauga" Starr looked like she was bond and couldn't move. She started to fly until she was level with the cliff. Thorn came over and landed on it. Murtagh pulled me over to it and pushed my in front of him. He climbed on behind me. I suddenly felt like I couldn't move. I tried to turn, but I was unable.

"Don't try to move. It doesn't take much energy from me and I can take your energy to keep it up. The more you fight it the more your energy will run out." God, I hate him. He is such a smart-alec. I just want to punch that stupid smirk right off his face.

Thorn took off and pumped his wings to gain altitude. Murtagh kept the spell around my body tight. I couldn't even turn my head around to see Starr. I hoped she was alright. I can't access her mind. I think that she was hurt worse than she let me think. She must have been hiding her thoughts from me when we were fighting so that it wouldn't make me become more vulnerable. I was able to get into her mind and find out that she was hurt pretty badly on her wing. I concentrated my mind on fixing her wing and was able to slowly heal her wing.

We had been flying for a while we were now going over towns. I could see all the people looking up. I'm sure that they were shocked at seeing a three dragon riders that weren't Galbatorix. He kept Murtagh and Eragon a secret from almost everyone and no one knew about me, he didn't even know a lot about me only that I was really powerful.

We flew over town after town until I saw one that was bigger than all of the other ones combined. I saw what looked like a castle in the middle. It was overly done and I could tell that whoever designed the castle thought way too much of themselves and wanted everyone to know that he was in charge.

We kept flying until we were above the castle. I saw a huge black dragon on the roof with a man standing next to it. Thorn took us down. He landed on the roof and Murtagh jumped off him and brought me with him. I bent my knees lightly to take in the impact of jumping off the red dragon.

I saw the black dragon going over to Starr and sniffing her. He put his foot on her throat holding her down. It took everything that I had in me not to growl at him. I saw Eragon in my peripheral vision walk over to stand next to us. Saphira must have landed after we did. I didn't see them when we were flying.

"Murtagh, Eragon I see that you accomplish you mission. I must say that it is impressive that you were able to get her so fast. She was hard to get before and you two together took her down with ease. Bring her down and we will get this over with. Then we can start training everyone."

Murtagh picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. We walked off the roof and into the Castle. We walked down the hall and kept going lower. We walked into what looked like a dungeon. Really? That is like so Cliché. Murtagh walked over to the wall and flipped me over his shoulder. My back slammed against the wall and I slid down it. I sat on the floor and looked up at the guys. The dragons must have stayed outside or came in some other way. They wouldn't have been able to fit into the door that we came into.

"You had me on a wild goose chase did you know that?" Galbatorix looked down at me.

"That's not my fault. You didn't have to chase me."

"Ahh, but I did. You could have gone and helped my enemies and I couldn't let that happen."

"Just a little heads up to you. Kidnapping me and hurting my dragon then dragging me down to a dungeon is not making me want to work with you."

"That doesn't matter to me. If I have your true name then I can make you do whatever I want."

"What is it that makes you think that I have a true name? I'm sure that you little conies over there have figured out that im not like most dragon riders or humans for that matter." I smirk at them knowing that what I said was true. The boys looked uncomfortable about me mentioning my wings.

"Well we are about to find out I guess" Galbatorix walked over to me. He put his hand on my head. I instantly felt him trying to break through my mental barrier. I felt something start to strengthen it so I knew that Starr was ok and was helping me. I could feel him trying harder. It was starting to feel like a minor brain attack. It was slowly increasing, but I was holding out. I suddenly felt the railroad spike being shoved into my head.

**There you go it was longer than any of my other Chapters. Sorry about not sending you a sneak peak I wanted to get this chapter up and it would have taken me a longer if I had. Now that Max has been captured I really need to know if and who you want max to end up with. Sorry about Eragon I will explain later why he acted that way. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Swimmingnut**


	13. Help me

**Im sorry guys I know that you are probably plotting my death right now, but I have no idea where I want either of these stories to go. I need your help. If I can get ideas ill start updating more when I get out of school. If you help me and I use it I will give you the chapter earlier and I will dedicate it to you. PLEASE HELP ME and I will try to update more. **

**Swimmingnut**


	14. Here is your new Chapter

**I have made some changes to the story and tried to fix some of the type-o's that were in the story. I have taken some stuff out and put some details back in. I tried to make this a little longer than the other chapters. I will try and fix my other story today or tomorrow. **

**Chapter 13**

**Max's POV**

I curled in onto myself and jerked away from his hand, but the brain attack kept coming. I knew that it wasn't because of Galbatorix. I fell to the floor and grabbed my head.

I had tears running down my face as the pain slowly started to increase. It was getting worse and this time I didn't know if my brain was ever going to stop hurting.

I suddenly felt my body being lifted off the ground. The sudden movement made the pain increase again. I curled in again and I suddenly screamed.

My body apparently couldn't take it anymore and my mind went black and my body went limp.

**Murtagh's POV**

Galbatorix jumped back in surprise when the girl crumpled. She hit the ground hard and cradled her head.

"Stop whatever you two are doing this isn't helping us," Galbatorix ordered both of us.

"I'm not doing anything. I thought it was you," Eragon said.

"I didn't do it. I thought it was you too," I said, raising my hands in the air.

"I'm not doing this. Grab her we need to get her somewhere else and with her dragon you are going to have to watch them though. I felt that pain she was in; she isn't going to be able to move for very long. Follow me with her," I walked over and grabbed her. She was unnaturally light for someone her size.

Suddenly she screamed so loud it hurt my eardrums. Then she went limp. It was harder to carry her now that she moved around so much and was very light.

"Eragon help me, she passed out and I can't carry a limp body by myself," Eragon walked over to me and grabbed her legs. I carried her by her arms and we followed behind Galbatorix.

Galbatorix lead us to one of the rooms in our wing of the castle. This wing was made for the dragon riders and had places for the dragons to get into the rooms from the outside.

The room had 4-poster king size bed with a dark red comforter and gold pillows. The walls were painted red and had gold strips. There was a huge opening that opens for her dragon to get in. There was a huge pillow that laid beside the window for the dragons and there were seat and chairs to sit in.

We walked over to the bed and put her down on it and then walked over to the window and opened it. We wanted Thorn and Saphira to bring her dragon in so that it could be close to the girl.

**Thorn can you bring in her dragon, there is something wrong and we are hoping that this will help. **

_I know Starr is going crazy she keeps fighting us and Galbatorix's dragon had to hurt her to get to her to stop going completely crazy. She is still fighting him, but not as much. _

**Starr?**

_That is the dragon's name. She is smarter than a dragon her age should be and her wing was somehow healed before we got here. She is in good health and is still able to fight Galbatorix's dragon, even though she was hurt. _

**Get him to stop we need her as unharmed as possible so that she can help her rider. We need to figure out what is wrong so that we can get her true name and bind her to us. **

_Her name is Max that is all we can get from Starr. She keeps screaming that she needs to get to Max. I think that it is probably her rider. _

**Yes, that would make sense. Bring her here we need her near Max and we need her to help Max wake back up. **

_Ok, we are on our way. _

I heard the dragons before I saw them. Thorn and Saphira are on both sides of Starr and Galbatorix's dragon is behind them making sure she doesn't run. Starr flew directly into the room and immediately went to her rider. She pulled Max out of the bed and pulled her to the pillow. She then wrapped her body around Max.

"We need to know what is wrong with her so that we can fix it. Can you tell us what is wrong with her?" I asked Starr. I knew that if we tried to get anywhere near her right now she would light us up and we would be crispy.

_You can do nothing for this. It cannot be stopped. You shouldn't have moved her off the floor. The movement was hurting her more. She is having an attack on her mind_ _and you can't do anything about it. You have to let it run its course. _

"Is there anything we can do to make it easier on her?" I knew that she must be in extreme pain. I have felt what it feels like to have an attack on your brain. I know that she is probably in so much pain right now that her body did shut down.

_No you should leave her alone. This had happened before and she always comes out of it. You just need to be careful of making too much noise. That will help for not making it any worse. _

"Ok we will try to be quite," I said. I went to the chair and sat down. Thorn was able to fit in the room too and came to sit beside me.

**Thorn can you get Galbatorix to talk to his dragon; we need to know what he did to Starr. That may have caused this Brian Attack to start. **

_Ok I will go, but be careful of Starr. Dragons get desperate when their riders are hurt and we can't talk to them and she can't talk to Max right now. She could hurt you if you try to do something to Max and she doesn't know how it would affect her. _

**I understand I will try to stay away from Max. **

Galbatorix's POV

I walked out of the room that was set up for the new rider. I walked to my office and set behind my desk.

I walked over to my books and scrolls on the wall looking for the prophecy about the legendary rider. I have heard about this rider since I became a rider. It was a well known fact around the riders that they would fall. It was just a matter of time. They didn't go down without a fight by any means, but in the end they did fall.

I was rereading the legend when my dragon came in. Curling around my desk he laid his head on the ground and watched me work.

_What is wrong with the girl? Her dragon was going crazy. I had to pin her down and curl my claw into her neck to get her to calm down a little bit. Even after that it was bad. Then suddenly she went crazy I couldn't really control her. It got better when we could bring her to the room and she could see her rider. _

**I don't know what is wrong with her. When I was trying to get into her mind she sudden recoiled in pain and the crumpled in on herself. I couldn't get into her mind without causing myself extreme pain. That was probably why the dragon was going so crazy because her rider was in so much pain. **

_That is probably true. I know that I would have been doing the same thing. That dragon shouldn't be able to even get close to getting away from me and she almost got away from me. A dragon a few days old should still be trying to get used to his body and that dragon was sure of all her movements. She knew what to do and how to get her body to do it. I didn't learn to move like that until I was at least a year old._

**Thanks maybe that information will help us get them easier. We need to work on getting them on our side. You need to make sure the Varden don't try anything while we are preoccupied. **

_Don't worry I will take care of it, but I don't think you need to worry about her going to the Varden. The rider wants to stay independent and would rather be left alone than promise herself to a cause. _

With that my dragon jumped out of my office and started to fly out into the sky. He would probably fly around and listen in to see if he hears any rumors about what is going on.

**I planned on making this longer, but I couldn't think of too much more, and I was getting annoyed with myself on not updating. Sorry again hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I was in a writing mood and decided to update both of them. There is a poll on my profile on which story I should focus on. Please vote I will take it down next time I update. I will try to update better but I won't promise anything right now. I updated my other story so check it out. Constructive criticism is welcome, but don't be mean to be mean. **

**Eragon's POV**

Max has still not come out of her pain induced coma. It has been almost two days since the attack started and she finally stopped whimpering a couple hours ago. When she stopped Starr let us move her onto the bed and let the healers look at her.

"She has a sever fever that we need to break soon or she could slip further into the coma or die. I have been trying all the spells that I know for breaking it, but the fever doesn't seem natural. We just have to wait and see."

"She needs to live. She is the only female rider and she has the last female dragon besides Saphira. It would be better if we had more than one gene pool when we start to rebuild the regime. Also it is much more likely that her kids will be accepted by dragons if both parents are dragon riders."

"Galbatorix do you think she could be the one from the legend?"

"What do you mean that one from the legend was killed a hundred years ago, before I took power?"

"Think about it she fits all of the requirements, she is one of a kind, her dragon grew unnaturally fast and she has powers that none of have ever seen. It was said that the rider would never pick a side, but would make her own. Has that not been what she has been doing the entire time we have seen her? She refused to go with either Eragon or I and instead just went out on her own."

**Max's POV**

After losing consciousness, I was sat inside the darkness of my mind for what seemed like forever. The pain never let up on me.

**You should be used to this by now, Max. We have been good buddies for quite a while. **

_You know most buddies don't attack you every time they want to talk. _

**Now max that's not fair you know I don't have any control over your body's reaction to being invaded by another thing. **

_Well you could show common cutesy and not invade my mind!_

**But, if I didn't invade your mind think of where you would be in this world. Probably stuck in the middle of nowhere and trying to find your way around while being hunted like a rabid dog. **

_So, instead of being hunted like a rabid dog I just got caught and am now probably chained to a cage like some animal. _

**You will soon find that this world is a lot different than the world you grew up in. This world is full of mystery and magic. Everything revolves around power and the dragon riders. To this you have lots of power and you are the only female dragon rider. You will be courted by almost every eligible man and the male rider will probably fight over you. **

_Great even when I go to another universe I can't be normal. I have to great and superior to all others._

**This is the last time I'm going to talk to you. The reason this one hurt so much more was because this was being transmitted over a galaxy. I can't talk to you again. **

_Please than tell me there was a good reason you talked to me this time. _

**I wanted to let you know the flock now know that you are innocent and are searching for you. **

_IS THAT ALL! You put me through all of this pain just to tell me that the flock was looking for me. REALLY?_

**That and in this universe there is a legend, the riders believe it is about you. Beware there are both pros and cons to them believing this. **

_Thanks that is great, can you please get out of my head, and im sure Starr is freaking out by now. _

**Farewell Max, it was nice getting to know you, I wish you luck in your life. **

With that final stamen the voice receded from my head. The pain started to lessen almost immediately after he left. I waited for the pain to finally lessen before thinking hard about what he said.

It seems that no matter where I go I always bring trouble, and that trouble always seems to find me. This new legend is a big concern for me; I need to find out what it says.

This legend could gain my ally's and even more enemies. powerful enemies at that. With that thought I felt my mind slowly starting to come out.

It felt like forever, but I finally was able to pull out of my mind. The first thing that I heard was a buzzing of people talking around me.

Slowly shifting, my body felt as if it had been hit by a truck; trust me from experience I know what that feels like. Trying to open my eyes when they felt like lead weights was much harder than I thought it should be. Moaning as I moved I finally opened my eyes.

Leaning in over me was Starr, but that was not the worst Eragon and Murtagh were both up close and personal.

**There you go here is my chapter. Sorry I know I was being a bad author and thank you to those of you who have stuck with my story. I need someone to beta and I also need some help with the legend. Im not the best at writing poems and would like some help. If you want to try to write I can tell you basically what I want in it and you can PM it to me. Just let me know in the review or PM me later. **

**Remember the poll I will be checking that. As of right now this will be the story that will be going on ever longer breaks while I finish You Never Leave Me Alone. **

**Read and Review**

**Swimmingnut**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I'm back. I know I'm being a terrible person by not updating, but the reviews actually do help. I got less reviews and was less willing to write. I still need a beta so if you want that job send me a PM. I did like some people's idea so if you see yours remind me and I will give you credit next chapter. So I'm sure you want to get to the story. So here it is. **

**Chapter 15**

**Max's Pov**

I couldn't help myself it was instinct! Really! You try growing up in a cage and not having violent reactions when you wake up with people really close to you. So I did what any mutant would do. I head butted them. It's not my fault, at least as far as they know.

Murtagh and Eragon jumped back holding their head and nose respectively.

"What did you do that for?!" Murtagh whined. He rubbed his forehead trying to ease the pain from my head-butt.

"Why the heck were you leaning over me and in my personal space! Besides it wasn't my fault, I naturally react violently, I just can't help it." I quickly move away from them to the head of the bed.

I finally had a chance to look around the room I was in. It had tall cathedral ceiling, tall enough that Starr was standing comfortably by my bed.

**Starr are you ok? Did they hurt you? Do I need to hurt someone. **

_Little bird don't worry about me it would take a lot more than these punny dragons to hurt me. I am not fighting back because I don't want you to get hurt in the process. They have learned how to control a dragon is through their riders. _

**Don't stay here because of me. I can take care of myself, you know that. We will escape soon anyway. **

"No, I don't think that you will." My head snapped over to door to see Galbatorix walking through the door and into the room. "You will be watched day and night and will have no chance of escaping. You didn't think that I would let something as valuable as a female rider and dragon go so easily. You are the first female rider I have ever heard of and I'm not about to let you go so easily. I hope you like your fellow riders' company, because you will be getting to know them very well in the coming months."

It took everything in me not to spit at him or try to hit him. He will be learning very soon that if you try to keep me captive and take away my freedom, I will stop at nothing to get free. Since I couldn't hurt him, I settled on glaring at him. Leveling him with my death glare I crossed my arms and set back into the bed, not speaking.

"Don't worry you will get used to it in time. You may even come to like it here. Eragon, Murtagh make sure she doesn't leave this room!" With that order Galbatorix swept out of the room.

I don't think I will ever come to like that man. He is extremely arrogant and reminds me too much of the School, thinking that he is infallible and much better than me. I just huffed and threw a pillow at the door as he was walking out.

"He is so arrogant! Who does he think he is ordering me around like that!" I angrily huffed out.

"He's the king and right now the most powerful rider. He has both mine and Eragon's true names, meaning that he can order us around as he pleases," Murtagh sarcastically replied. I jumped not expecting anyone to answer. I had forgotten that Eragon and Murtagh were in the room.

"That was a rhetorical question. Meaning, I didn't want an answer!" I could hear Eragon snickering at me as I glared at Murtagh. Murtagh just smirked at me.

"Fine! Since im stuck around here until I can escape, what is there to do?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly at the two boys.

"What?" Both looked confused at my question.

"What do you do for fun around here? You can't tell me that all you do is train and stare in awe of Galbatorix." Both of the guys looked embarrsed, showing me that was all they really did do. I head slapped to show then my frustration.

"In my defense I have only been here for like two days and the whole time we have trying to capture, heal, and tame you. You really can't blame me for that. Murtagh has been here for a couple years, he should know what they do for fun." Eragon defended himself. Murtagh glared at him for throwing him under the bus.

"Um, they used to have dragon races around the castle, but we can't have those. Glabaroix is worried that you would escape with Starr if we allowed you to you fly." Murtagh accusingly looked at me. I just shrugged, it was true. If they let me get anywhere near the bowndaries of the castle, with Starr, I would be gone before they could blink.

"So, if we can't have races because Max would run away, what else is there to do. I don't want to train the whole time I have had enough training to last me a life time." Eragon complained.

"And I still beat you, your training was obviously not the best. Come to think of it. You need to get together with Galbatorix so he can teach you some of the basic forbidden arts." Eragon looked horrified by the very thought of having to train with Galbatorix, let alone having to learn the forbidden arts from him. I just snickered at him misfortune.

"Don't get to happy, as soon as Galbaorix is sure that you wont use his teachings against him you will be put through the same steps that Eragon and I both will and have been put through."

"That's if I don't escape first. You will soon learn that I don't like being coped up and I will fly away as soon and as fast as I can. Don't expect to have me around for very long. "

**Hey guys im sorry for being such a terrible author! To be honest until I recently got some reviews and alerts I had forgotten about this story. I will try and be better, but there are no promises. I hope you like this chapter and it isn't too bad. If anyone would like be my beta please tell me, I probably really need one!**

**Please Review.**

**Swimmingnut**


End file.
